Basketball has become an important winter sport, not only in the United States, but throughout many countries of the world, and many people devote considerable time to develop their skills in order to become professionals, to gain scholarships to college, and for recreation purposes. It takes a great deal of practice to develop skills for shooting into the basket from different locations. One of the problems of practice is not only retrieving the ball, but also not being able to shoot at the basket from different locations.
It is an object of the within invention to provide an improvement over all practice basketball devices by having a return novel arrangement whereby the ball is returned to the player at the location from which he is shooting the basketball.
It is an additional object of the within invention to provide a low cost, simple, but efficient basketball practice device that is easily maintained.
It is a further object of the within invention to provide a practice basketball hoop that eliminates the necessity of having a plurality of basketballs in order to practice.
It is yet a further object of the within invention to provide a device with simple mechanical arrangements for returning the basketball to the location where the player is.
These components are simple to manufacture, and of low cost, enabling most basketball players to be able to afford same.